


Old man

by rxinbxw_stxr



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Insecure Everett, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxinbxw_stxr/pseuds/rxinbxw_stxr
Summary: Desde los problemas causados por los Vengadores y aquello ocurrido con el vibranium en Wakanda; Everett K. Ross comienza a perder la emoción por su trabajo, debido a la falta de acción.Una ligera envidia hacia aquellos héroes y otra clase de sentimientos hacia la T'Challa ha crecido en él. Más sobre todo eso, Ross comienza a sentirse viejo.Quizás una visita del gobernante de Wakanda puede que lo haga cambiar de opinión y eliminar todas esas ideas que hay en su cabeza.‣ One-shot‣ T'Challa/Everett Ross
Relationships: Everett Ross/T'Challa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Old man

Everett Ross se considera  _ viejo.  _ Tiene sus años de más y eso era algo bastante notorio en su rostro, las arrugas de expresión y las ojeras bajo sus ojos no eran de mucha ayuda para contradecir aquello. Era lamentable que su trabajo sea el que lo tiene de en ese aspecto, porque así era. 

Por mucho que adore que lo hace, el peso de todo lo que ha hecho con el paso de los años comienza a tener estragos en su aspecto. Su cabello rubio comienza a verse cada vez más cano, las marcas de arrugas sobre su frente se volvió algo que lo caracterizaba y también cabe destacar que ya no tiene ese  _ lindo  _ cuerpo de hace diez años. Y es que el tiempo no perdona. 

El trabajo en la CIA era tan pesado que, para cuando Ross se dio cuenta de que el tiempo ya había hecho de las suyas en él, fue demasiado tarde. 

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que ya nada era como antes, fue cuando ocurrió  _ aquel problema  _ con los Vengadores. Ese desastre hecho por el Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno. También por el resto de los Vengadores y destacando la presencia del gobernante de Wakanda. La energía que tenían todos esos  _ héroes  _ fue algo que Everett realmente envidiaba. No por el hecho de que fueran muy jóvenes (ya que no es así), sino porque se mantenían en forma. Su trabajo era en el campo, así que estar preparados y soportar la lucha era algo que necesitaban. Pensaba en Stark, ya que ambos tenían casi la misma edad, y aún así Tony aguantó tanto en una pelea contra esos dos super soldados. 

Todo eso era un golpe bajo para el agente Ross. 

La segunda vez fue gracias a T’Challa. Todo lo sucedido en Wakanda, las heridas, peleas y demás. La adrenalina que en esa ocasión corrió por su cuerpo lo hizo pensar. Extrañaba demasiado su época de piloto, lo cual fue bastante notorio luego de que la princesa de Wakanda lo ayudará a revivir esos momentos. También se debe mencionar la energía que T’Challa tenía; golpe tras golpe y seguía poniéndose de pie, ganando la batalla. 

Pero que envidia le tenía a todos esos  _ Vengadores. _

En esos precisos momentos se miraba frente al espejo de su recamara de hotel que usaba en esa ocasión. Tenía un asunto que, para su infortunio, involucra a T’Challa. Y no es que no le agradará el rey de Wakanda, el problema era que le agradaba de más. A Everett se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que le tocaba reunirse con el Wakandiano, se ponía evidentemente nervioso, las manos le sudaban y el calor se volvía tan pesado. Era ese sentimiento de atracción que hacia tanto no sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? 

Acomplejarse por su edad ya era demasiado como para caer en cuenta de que tenía uno de esos enamoramientos hacia alguien más joven que él. 

Volviendo a lo que hacía. Ahí, parado en ropa interior frente al espejo de la habitación de hotel, mirándose de pies a cabeza con suma desaprobación. Con sus manos aplastó la piel de su estómago, es cual comenzaba a estar un poco más abultado que antes.  _ Estragos de la edad, _ pensó con decepción. Quizás si hubiera seguido ejercitándose aquello no estuviera pasando. Odiaba acomplejarse por su cuerpo, ¡Debía ser cosa del pasado! De cuando fue un niño regordete. Ahora temía que se volviera un  _ anciano regordete.  _

Miró la hora en su celular, notando el poco tiempo que tenía para vestirse y salir lo antes posible de ahí. Si bien no quería ver a T’Challa, el trabajo se lo exigía, y a él no le gusta llegar tarde a sus compromisos. 

Vistió el traje gris que tenía preparado, peinando su cabello como de costumbre y dando un par de vueltas frente al espejo, aún no muy convencido de cómo se miraba. ¡Pero ya no hay tiempo! Salió de la habitación con lo necesario, con una carpeta en una mano, bajando por el ascensor. Gracias al reflejo del espejo del ascensor, no dejaba de mirarse; demasiado acomplejado. Sonrió un par de veces, mirando sus dientes en busca de que estos estuvieran de lo más limpios, no quería presentarse con los dientes sucios. 

_ Como si fueran a notar algo,  _ pensaba con evidente molestia. Molesto consigo mismo y sus estúpidas ideas, era bueno querer verse impecable, él siempre procuraba estar, más todo se intensifica algunas veces, como sucedía en esa ocasión. Everett dejó de buscarse imperfecciones cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Caminó por el vestíbulo del hotel con dirección a la salida, consciente de que un auto ya estaba a su espera. 

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando al salir, no estaba el chófer de siempre, sino una mujer y vamos a destacar que no cualquier mujer; una  _ Dora Milaje.  _ La conocía de simple vista, más Ross no recordaba su nombre. En todo caso, ¿Por qué una mujer de las  _ fuerzas especiales  _ de Wakanda estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de distancia? Dudó en seguir su paso, se quedó quieto por medio segundo y miró a todos lados en busca de alguien más además de la mujer. 

—Everett Ross, ¿Correcto? —la Wakandiana se dio un par de pasos hacia el agente, con un andar de lo más elegante; por un segundo a Ross se lo olvidó que se trataba de una guerrera.

—Eh, así es —en la voz de Everett se oía la duda, se mordió el labio, pensando en lo que diría—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está el chófer de siempre…?

—El rey T’Challa ha pedido que seamos nosotros los que lo escoltemos a su encuentro.

— _ ¿Nosotros?  _

La puerta del lujoso auto se abrió de par en en par y de ahí bajó nada más y nada menos que la princesa de Wakanda. Con una enorme sonrisa, Shuri se acercó lo antes posible a Everett, y aunque este tenía la intención de saludar con un apretón de manos, la  _ princesa  _ fue directo por un abrazo. 

—¡Pero si es mi colonizador favorito! —exclamó con suma alegría, dando un par de palmadas en la espalda de Ross—. Tiempo sin verte, ¿algo interesante que haya ocurrido en todo este tiempo? 

—Además del papeleo extremo, no hay nada —suspiró de forma lastimera, quizás dramatizando un poco, más era cierto—. Creo que la emoción se la han llevado ustedes devuelta a Wakanda —murmuró—. En todo caso, ¿Por qué estás aquí Shuri? Mi chófer me llevaría al punto de reunión.

—Cambio de planes, conseguimos comunicarnos con tu chófer y cancelar aquello; hay personas peligrosas agente, y mi hermano quiere prevenir cualquier baja. 

_ ¿Baja?  _ Si el rey de Wakanda consideraba que perder a Ross era una baja, tenía que ser sumamente importante. Eso causó una pequeña emoción en Everett, más prefirió no decir nada al respecto, tampoco quería mostrarse emocionado por una estupidez como esa. Su lado reasonable no hizo entender  _ porqué  _ le habían mando una escolta especial. 

Shuri lo invitó a subir al auto, y él aceptó de forma un tanto torpe, ya que por poco y se golpea la cabeza con la puerta del vehículo. La princesa trató de no burlarse, pero si se le escapó una sonrisa burlona. 

El camino al punto de reunión fue lento y tranquilo, demasiado lento quizás. Tanto que si Everett hubiera salido con su chófer, seguramente estaría maldiciendo mil y un veces; ahora no había de qué preocuparse, con Shuri haciendo compañía y una de las Dora Milaje, ¿Por qué alterarse? No había hablado con T'Challa desde hace ya varias horas, desde que hablaron sobre verse y eso ya tenía varios días. Ni cuando cambiaron la hora de reunión, de eso se encargó Shuri.

Hablaban de forma amena, la princesa ponía al día a Ross con cada uno de sus avances tecnológicos, de igual forma que le mostraba algunos de sus nuevos dispositivos. Los  _ bebés  _ de Shuri. Everett disfrutaba de escuchar a la mujer y su forma tan animada de explicar, también disfrutaba cuando ella se burlaba de su hermano mayor. Río con tanta fuerza con solo ver un video tomado por la chica, de uno de los desastrosos resultados del rey de Wakanda probando uno de las modificaciones de la princesa. 

Tarde se dio cuenta de donde se encontraban. A las afuera de uno de los grandes hoteles de la ciudad, ¡El más costoso! Everett lo sabía porque no era la primera vez que tenía que poner un pie dentro de ese lugar, ya ha tratado con muchos otros millonarios. Eso lo confundió un poco. Se suponía que se verían en otro lugar, no en ese  _ fabuloso hotel.  _ Eso le parecía extraño, sabía que T'Challa era responsable, por lo que debió avisarle acerca del cambio. 

—Oye Shuri, se supone que me encontraría con T'Challa en las oficinas de la CIA, ¿por qué estamos aquí? 

La muchacha sonrió—. Como te dije, cambio de planes.

Cuando Shuri terminó de hablar, siguió caminando con dirección al hotel, seguido por Ross, que no sabía si confiar a ciegas en la princesa era muy buena idea. No parecía serlo, ya que su subconsciente le mandaba una clara señal de alerta; le gritaba “alerta roja, salga de ahí agente”. Estaba por entrar en una  _ zona de peligro  _ pero no hacía nada por detener aquello. Igual había una voz que le decía que no tenía nada que temer, podía confiar plenamente en la chica.

Así que, ignorando a su instinto de sobrevivencia, se adentro en el hotel. O más bien, en la boca del lobo.

~

Las  _ Dora Milaje _ estaban por doquier. Bueno, quizás Everett exageraba un poco, pero si habían unas cuantas, en el lobby vio a un par de ellas, quienes saludaron a la princesa y a Ross. Ellas sí conocían al agente, se acordaban de él, pero este no tenía la menor idea si las había visto antes; por Dios, ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres. Tan sólo se limitaba a sonreír con amabilidad y sin dejar de caminar. 

Subieron por el elevador en un total silencio, con sólo la música de fondo sonando. Cuando Everett vio su reflejo, estuvo muy tentado a comenzar a arreglar compulsivamente su atuendo, mirar sus dientes y peinarse el cabello con las manos, pero se contuvo. Solamente pasó sus dedos por su peinado, cosa que fue bien notado por Shuri, que sonreía con un poco de burla.

Dándose cuenta de esa sonrisa, Ross alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Nada —no dejó de sonreír, bajó la mirada para ver sus zapatos—. Tan sólo pareces algo obsesionado por como te ves.

El rubio soltó una leve risa—. La costumbre, cada que trato con la embajada de algún país tiendo a hacer esta clase de cosas.

—Pff, mi hermano sonreirá con solo verte, no es necesario que te veas “presentable”.

_ ¿Que T’Challa qué? _

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del elevador. Ya estaban en su piso. No fue una gran sorpresa ver a dos Dora Milaje al final del pasillo, resguardando una de las puertas, la cual Ross dedujo que era a donde ellos se dirigían. Siguió a la princesa por el pasillo, ambos siendo observado por los guardias del rey. Mientras más se acercaban, Ross logró (por fin) reconocer a alguien. Ahí estaba Okoye, manteniendo su rostro serio los primeros segundos, más cuando ambos recién llegados estuvieron a menos de metro y medio de distancia, mostró una alegre sonrisa.

—Princesa Shuri —saludó, moviendo la cabeza—; Agente Ross. 

—Okoye —saludó el rubio con una sonrisita nerviosa, esa sonrisa que Okoye le dedicaba no era natural. Ella no le sonreía a muchos, menos a Everett. 

—Rato sin verlo —sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, miró a la princesa, sonriendo aún más—.  _ Justo a tiempo, nuestro rey está tomando un baño  _ —eso no lo entendió Ross, gracias a que la mujer había comenzado a hablar su lengua natal, en lugar del inglés que Ross entendía.

_ —Perfecto — _ contestó Shuri. 

Ambas se rieron, cómplices. 

—Por favor chicas, no hagan eso —se quejó Everett, dándole un empujón a Shuri—. ¿Me están criticando? 

—No es nada, colonizador. 

Okoye abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejándole el camino libre a los recién llegados. Primero entró Shuri, seguido de Ross, que inmediatamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada al monarca de Wakanda. Sería estúpido negar el hecho de que estaba de lo más ansioso de ver al wakandiano; realmente no podía contener sus ganas. Humedecio sus labios un par de veces, para proseguir a morder su labio inferior. Era una manía suya, no podía evitarlo. 

Era una de las suites de lujo, con más de una sola habitación, dos plantas y más. Era simplemente grandiosa. 

—El rey está en su habitación —aclaró la Dora Milaje, mirando al hombre con falso desinterés—. Me ha pedido que envíe al agente Ross a verlo. 

El nombrado miró con nervios a ambas mujeres—. ¿Así nada más? ¿No saldrá a recibirnos o algo así? 

—T'Challa ha estado ocupado, ha tenido un par de conferencias con el consejo de Wakanda, e igual ha hablado con los Vengadores —comenzó a explicar Okoye—. Así que prefirió relajarse en la habitación y proseguir con su trabajo desde esta.

—Oh.

Eso fue todo lo que Everett alcanzó a decir. No debía hacer esperar más a T'Challa. Pidió que le dijeran dónde estaba la habitación, para proseguir con aquello. Trato de caminar manteniendo su porte de seguridad. 

—Le recomiendo que no toque, ha entrado con los audífonos puesto y no creo que lo oiga. 

_ Okay, esto ya es muy extraño.  _

¿Realmente debía confiar en esas dos? No sabía, pero no tenía de otra en esos momentos. Así que hizo lo que le indicaron.

Llegó a la puerta, tomando la manija, respiró profundamente para luego abrir la puerta. Entró con los ojos cerrados, jugó un poco con la carpeta y mientras caminaba, la abrió para comenzar a buscar lo necesario para esa “junta”. En lugar de alzar la mirada para ver por donde andaba, miraba sus papeles en busca de lo necesario. 

—Rey T'Challa, Shuri me dijo que entrará y–… 

Se mordió la lengua. Tropezó con alguien en medio de la habitación, cosa que disparó aún más sus nervios, por lo que sus cosas terminaron en el suelo, los papeles se regaron por el lugar. Maldijo suavemente, justo estando a punto de inclinarse a recogerlos, notó algo poco… peculiar. Un par de piernas desnudas, por las cuales escurría pequeñas gotas de agua. 

Con el corazón golpeando con todo lo que daba, alzó la cabeza de forma rápida, tan rápida que le dolió en cuello. Sus ojos bajaron nuevamente, más esta vez se posaron sobre el abdomen de la persona frente a él, no lo miro por mucho, la vergüenza la atacó bastante rápido. 

—Oh por… 

—¿Agente Ross? —cuestionó T'Challa con voz ronca, causando un estremecimiento en el pobre y pequeño cuerpo del nombrado. 

—¡T… T'Challa! —pegó el grito, dando un saltito hacia atrás.

Ambos se congelaron. Separados lo suficiente el uno del otro, se miraban. Uno con sorpresa y el otro con vergüenza. Fue T'Challa quien salió del pequeño trance.

—Eh… no es que no me agrade verlo, pero —con una mano se aseguró la toalla que estaba alrededor de su cintura— ¿Qué lo trae a mi habitación? 

—P… Pues, ¡La reunión! Se supone que tendremos una reunión, ¿No recuerda? —le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, más pronto volvió a desviarla, vaya que se sentía avergonzado. Estaba parado frente al Rey de Wakanda, ¡quien estaba desnudo! Eso debía ser una broma, una cruel y pesada broma. 

El Wakandiano vio un paso adelante, pisando accidentalmente los papeles que aún no eran recogidos el suelo. 

Everett se dio cuenta de aquello, e inmediatamente se agachó para comenzar a recoger los papeles, sin atreverse a mirar al frente, sabía que estaba T'Challa a una muy corta distancia de él. Aunque T'Challa no se quedó observando, de igual forma se agachó frente a Ross, ayudándolo a recoger aquello, porque en parte era culpa suya que los papeles estuvieran en el suelo. 

Ver al rey a su altura, se puso de pie lo más rápido posible, justo cuando terminó con los papeles que estaban a su alcance. Espero a que el africano recogiera lo que quedaba, desviando la mirada a uno de los puntos de la habitación. En el momento que T'Challa le pasó los papeles Ross los tomó de inmediato, murmurando un pequeño “gracias”. 

—Creo que debería salir, necesita vestirse —giró sobre sus talones de forma torpe, casi se tropieza antes de llegar a tocar la puerta, lo cual hizo reír a T'Challa.

Justo cuando trató de jalar la puerta, esta no se abrió. Creyó que se había equivocado, que en realidad tenía que empujar, pero tampoco consiguió nada.

_ Tiene que ser una puta broma,  _ pensó mientras jalaba con las fuerza con puerta. Soltó una risa nerviosa. 

—Déjame ayudar. 

Sentir como la presencia de T'Challa se acercaba más y más, su calor corporal golpeó al pobre agente, era horrible esa situación en la que Shuri lo había metido. 

—No, no, puedo sólo —exclamó, haciendo un movimiento más brusco, más lo único que logró fue golpear accidentalmente al rey, justo cuando lo tuvo casi contra su espalda. Le sacó el aire a T'Challa, gracias al golpe en el estómago que accidentalmente recibió—.  _ Oh por Dios, ¡Lo siento!  _

Dio media vuelta, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien qué hacer en esos instantes. ¿Qué hacía? Todo le salía mal y era desesperante. 

—Está bien, no pasa nada agente —murmuraba con un rastro de dolor en su voz, alzó ambas manos en señal de calma. 

Bueno, eso fue una mala idea.

La toalla. 

La bendita toalla, cayó al suelo.

Mientras el rostro de Ross se ilumina en color rojo y sus ojos se abrían de par en par; viendo al Wakandiano en todo su esplendor. Everett estaba 100% seguro de que su grito se escuchó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. T'Challa rápidamente volvió a tomar la toalla del suelo, lleno de vergüenza por aquello. 

—Okay, voy a matar a Shuri —se quejó Ross, que se había dado media vuelta para darle privacidad a T'Challa y que se colocará bien la toalla.

—¿Por qué a Shuri? 

—¡Ella y Okoye me dijeron que entrará aquí! Sin tocar. No confío mucho en Shuri, pero Okoye… Ella no es bromista. 

El Wakandiano resoplo, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. 

—Ambas son un par de bromistas cuando se trata de hacerme pasar vergüenza —se quejó, pasándose la mano por el rostro. Caminó por la habitación, en busca de su ropa interior, por lo menos debía buscar una prenda para cubrir su desnudez—. Ya puede voltear, agente Ross. 

—Por favor T'Challa, dime sólo Everett —murmuró dando media vuelta, mirando con ojos curiosos el buen cuerpo que el rey tenía. Oh, digno de la Pantera Negra. Mordió su labio inferior—. ¿Por qué le hacen eso? 

—Es una mala costumbre suya. Eso de hacerme pasar vergüenza frente a gente como usted. Igual lo hicieron con Nakia. 

Eso sonaba extraño, porque… ¿Él y Nakia? Si uno piensa bien en ambos, no hay nada en lo que ellos se asemejen. 

—Perdón  _ su majestad  _ —se escuchó un tono de burla en el timbre de voz—: ¿Como Nakia y yo? No encuentro mucha lógica… 

—Cuando ellas se enteraron que me gustaba Nakia, hicieron una broma como esta, pero ahora si fueron un tanto extremas; mire que hacerlo entrar cuando estoy saliendo del baño. 

Ahí fue cuando algo en la cabeza de Ross hizo “clic”. No era tonto, por algo tenía un buen puesto en la CIA, pero tardaba en entender las cosas cuando no se trataba de asuntos con terroristas. En este caso, el tema de  _ gustarle  _ a alguien. Definitivamente él no era experto en esa clase de asuntos. 

A sus rostro volvió el calor, el tono rojo de sus pómulos era algo difícil de ocultar, todo gracias al color de piel tan blanco. El sonrojo en sus mejillas fue notado por T'Challa casi de forma inmediata, provocándole una sonrisa, un tanto avergonzada. Habló de más. 

—Ja, ja, que gracioso T'Challa —comenzó Ross—. Buena broma chicos, ¿ya puedo salir de aquí? —preguntó, mirando hacia arriba, esperando recibir una respuesta de la nada. 

—¿De qué habla? 

—De este numerito de la declaración accidental, de estar encerrados aquí y de haberte visto desnudo. Que pesados son, ¿En serio esta clase de bromas hacen en Wakanda? 

El rey de Wakanda alzó las cejas un tanto confundido. 

—¿Tengo cara de que me guste hacer bromas? —cuestionó T'Challa—. Shuri es la de las bromas, no yo. 

—¡Adivine que, su alteza! A mi tampoco me gustan más bromas —con sus dedos apretó el puente de su nariz, respirando hondo, en busca de mantener la calma—. Mira, no quiero ser grosero, sólo que eso de jugarle una broma al “viejo” es algo que, sencillamente, no tolero. 

—A ver, ¿De qué viejo hablas? Everett, yo no hago bromas, mucho menos de tan mal gusto como la que acabas de describir —aclaró—. Esto de encerrarnos juntos no es algo que me se haya ocurrido, solamente estaba tomando una ducha y llegas a irrumpir en mi habitación. 

—¡Eso fue culpa de Shuri! 

—Cómo sea —bufo molesto. ¿Qué pensaba Ross de él? ¿Qué hacía esa clase de niñeras para molestarlo? Él no hacía eso—. Y, además de eso, ya que te diste cuenta más rápido de lo deseado,  **jamás** haría una broma respecto a mi atracción hacia ti, Everett. 

—¡Pero sólo se puede tratar de eso! 

Estaba en negación, se sentía el centro de burlas. Tal y como hace muchos años, cuando era un tonto y obeso estudiante.

—¿Por qué a alguien como tú, le gustaría alguien como yo? 

T'Challa frunció el ceño. 

—¿Alguien inteligente, rubio, de ojos azules, agente de la CIA y, que además de eso, dio todo por mi país? Disculpa, pero creo que tu pregunta es algo tonta. 

—¡Alguien de mi edad! —exclamó—. Me refiero a alguien de mi edad, complexión, arrugas y pésimo humor. ¿Ya te fijaste que estoy subiendo de peso? 

La risa estruendosa de T'Challa retumbó por toda la habitación, y cuando terminó de reír, se acercó on paso rápido a Ross, que aguantó sus ganas de dar un par de pasos atrás por la cercanía del rey. Las grandes manos del Wakandiano se posaron sobre los hombros del americano, tenía una sonrisa risueña en los labios. 

Los dedos de T'Challa se atrevieron a acariciar suavemente la mejilla derecha de Ross, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. 

Mordió su labio inferior, sonriendo antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—Lo único que veo… Es a un ex-piloto de la fuerza aérea, de gran inteligencia y que puede ponerse en forma si se lo propone. 

Ese último comentario causó una leve risa en Ross, que se sentía claramente avergonzado por las palabras del gobernante. 

Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer ahora, se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo. 

~

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Shuri, aburrida de esperar tanto tiempo a que Ross o su hermano volvieran a pedir que los sacaran. Okoye había puesto llave desde afuera. 

Lo habían planeado todo y no sólo ellas dos, también Nakia había sido parte del plan. Las mujeres estaban hartas de oír al rey suspirar por el colonizador. Cada vez que Everett Ross era mencionado por T'Challa, mil y un cosas salían de su boca. El pobre estaba enamorado de un hombre al cual no veía seguido, y que además no se había declarado, por lo que descargaba sus ganas en hablar de  _ su amado Ross  _ con sus amigos más cercanos. 

Ellas adoran ver a T'Challa feliz, pero las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. 

Así que idearon el plan. Cancelando la reunión y todo lo planeado por T'Challa. Llevar a Everett al hotel y encerrarlo con el rey fue lo mejor que se les pudo ocurrir. Era necesario meter presión en T'Challa, para que este se atreviera a decirle las cosas a la cara. Shuri y Okoye escucharon los gritos de la discusión que ambos hombres tuvieron. Más luego no volvió a oírse nada. 

Ahora ya había pasado media hora desde que estaban encerrados, y ninguno decía nada. 

—Bien, estoy harta.

Okoye vio como Shuri tomaba la llave y se dirigía a la habitación con paso decidido. 

—Shuri, eso es mala idea. No sabemos qué están haciendo ahí dentro… 

—Con lo ñoño que es T'Challa, de seguro están hablando, muy pegaditos, tomando de las manos y esa mierda romántica. 

Metió la llave en el cerrojo, dándole una vuelta hasta que la puerta se pudo abrir. 

La abrió de par en par sin nada que esperar. 

—¿Todo bien aquí–…? ¡Oh por Dios! 

De todas las cosas que esperó encontrar, eso fue lo último que le pasó por la mente.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue la espalda pálida de Everett, que hacían el contraste perfecto con las morenas manos de T'Challa, las cuales lo tenían bien sujeto de la cadera, con los dedos rozando sus glúteos. Mientras que T'Challa estaba sentado en la cama, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo tembloroso de Ross, que se movía sobre él. Estaban en pleno acto, entrelazados. La cama rechinaba y los jadeos del americano se expanden por toda la habitación. 

Shuri estaba viendo a su hermano follando con un agente de la CIA. Lo peor del caso, es que ninguno de los dos se molestaba en detenerse, y claro que se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica.

—¡Sal de aquí! —se quejó Everett, que había volteado sobre su hombro para ver a la menor que aún seguía ahí. 

Shuri cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. 

~

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, Ross suspiró, sonriendo de lado. Estaba recostado sobre el pecho de T'Challa, acariciando con sus dedos el abdomen del rey. 

—No creo que estés viejo —comentó como si nada el rey, que tenía envuelto a Everett con un brazo, con la mano descansando sobre la espalda baja de este.

—¿Ah no?

—Bueno, estoy seguro que un “viejo”, no se movería así en la cama. 

Dio una fuerte bofetada sobre el pálido trasero de Ross, quien golpeó al rey en el pecho por tal acción, sacándole una leve risa. Después del golpe, le llegó un beso en los labios. 

Everett no dijo nada más, porque no tenía quejas. Ni un solo complejo más, esos T'Challa los había borrado con los dedos. La verdad era, que con ese acostón tan bueno que acaba de tener con la Pantera Negra, ¿como sentirse viejo? Luego de tener al rey jadeando, totalmente rendido por lo que habían hecho. 

Definitivamente Everett K. Ross no volvería a sentirse viejo, hasta dentro de mucho tiempo más. 


End file.
